Jay in trouble
by garbi
Summary: Jay gets shot. It's really bad. Will he survive it? Another look on 4x16.
1. Chapter 1

**Chicago PD - część I**

 _Jay boli! Myślę, że wszyscy kochają to! Niestety trzeba trzeba użyć jakiegoś tłumacza._

* * *

JAY POV

\- Jedźcie na przecznice 3400 Pułaski, widziano tam skradzioną Toyote Dealno.

\- Ok, jesteśmy prawie na miejscu budowy.

Radio Jay odłożył i zerknął na Erin.

\- Musimy kupić piwo i pizze na wieczór.

\- Jay znowu pizza? Jak będziesz mnie ciągle namawiał na takie jedzenie to przytyje i będziemy mieli problem!

\- Dla mnie i tak zawsze będziesz piękna - Jay popatrzył na nią swoimi niebieskimi oczami, aż przeszedł ją dreszcz - poza tym, dzisiaj jest mecz!

\- Dobra, ale tym razem ja wybieram jaką jemy!

\- W porządku, co nie nie zmienia faktu, że i tak zawsze ty wybierasz!

\- Hej! Przecież ty wybierałeś ostatnim razem!

\- Tak, zdarzyło się pierwszy raz w życiu - Jay uśmiechnął się i z powrotem skupił się na pracy bo własnie zaparkował na przeciwko Toyoty.

Detektywi wyszli z auta i przeszli parę kroków, kiedy z drzwi domu wychylił się mężczyzna i strzelił do nich kilka razy.

Jay usłyszał za sobą jęk, odwrócił się, ale zobaczył, że z Erin wszystko w porządku, a kawałek dalej jakiś mężczyzna leży na ziemi. Wiedział, że Erin się nim zajmie, tymczasem on się odwrócił i pobiegł za podejrzanym, który właśnie znikał za rogiem. Facet był już po drugiej stronie ulicy i wbiegł między ludzi. Jay był znacznie szybszy od mężczyzny i już go doganiał.

\- CPD stój!

Przed Halstead'em wyrósł samochód. Szybko go przeskoczył i biegł dalej.

\- 5021 George, uzbrojony podejrzany ucieka 29- tą na zachód, potrzebne wsparcie!

Jay widział jak przed podejrzanego wyjechała ciężarówka, która zagrodziła mu drogę. Już myślał, że go ma, ale w tym samym czasie zderzył się z jakąś przechodnią i stracił faceta na chwile z oczu, zaraz jednak odepchnął cywila, podniósł wzrok i …

\- Shit

Jay zobaczył pistolet wymierzony w niego. Praktycznie widział jak podejrzany pociąga za spust…

PUF PUF PUF

* * *

Dzięki za przeczytanie! Jeżeli ktoś byłby chętny zrobić tłumaczenie tego tekstu na angielski, to zapraszam do współpracy! :]


	2. Chapter 2

**CHICAGO PD – PART II**

ERIN POV

\- Mężczyzna, 35 lat, rana postrzałowa ramienia. Brak rany wylotowej, przytomny, świadomy.

\- Dobrze, dziękujemy detektywie, zajmiemy się nim.

PUF PUF PUF

Erin oblał zimny pot. Zaraz chwyciła radio i nacisnęła przycisk.

\- Hej partnerze! Wszystko w porządku? … Jay?

Boże Jay… Zaczęła biec w jego kierunku, w między czasie radio zatrzeszczało.

\- Erin… chyba mamy problem…

Czuła w tych słowach ból. Wiedziała, że ledwo mógł mówić.

\- Jay trzymaj się! Już prawie jestem!

Erin jeszcze przyspieszyła. Ludzie wokół niej uciekali. Zaraz dostrzegła leżącą postać po drugiej stronie ulicy.

\- Jay! O mój Boże… kochanie trzymaj się, wszystko będzie dobrze, tylko nie zasypiaj!

\- 5021 George ! Mój partner został postrzelony! Potrzebuje natychmiastowego wsparcia na 29-tą!

\- Zrozumiałem 5021 George, ambulans i wsparcie w drodze. Będą za 5 min.

\- Hej Jay nie zasypiaj, słyszysz?! Nie waż się mnie tu zostawiać!

Erin wiedziała, że sytuacja jest krytyczna. Jay dosłownie leżał w wielkiej kałuży swojej krwi. Cholera… było jej tak dużo…

Próbowała zlokalizować dziury po kulach, ale krew przesłaniała cały widok. Jedna pocisk musiał uderzyć w lewe ramie, prawdopodobnie drugi poszedł niebezpiecznie blisko szyi. Kolejny strzał poszedł zaraz pod kamizelkę , w prawą dolną część brzucha. Wydawało się, że ta rana krwawiła najbardziej…

\- Jasna cholera, ten gościu jest jakimś mistrzem w strzelaniu czy po prostu ma takie szczęście?!

\- Albo ja…aaaahhhh… pecha… aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Jay aż się wygiął z bólu, który przeszedł jego ciało. Próbował od niego uciec, ale nie miał już siły.

\- Przepraszam Jay! Przepraszam, ale musze spróbować zatrzymać krwawienie. Heeej! Nie zasypiaj! Słyszysz?! Kochanie nie wolno ci zasnąć!

\- 5021 gdzie jest ta karetka?!

\- Jeszcze 2 min.

\- Jay słyszałeś? Jeszcze chwila, musisz wytrzymać! Patrz na mnie!

Erin klęczała w jego krwi. Była nią umazana po łokcie. Boże… traci zdecydowanie za dużo krwi…

\- Erin… przepraszam. Tak cię kocham… aaahhhhh… przepraszam za wszystko.

Kaszlał, a krew spływała mu po brodzie.

\- Jay nie waż się żegnać, wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę. Karetka już jedzie, zaraz będzie pomoc, tylko wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę, błagam cię!

\- Kocham cie…..

Ciemność przesłoniła mu widok na Erin i stracił przytomność.

\- JAY! Ja też cię kocham! Tylko błagam cie otwórz oczy! Nie poddawaj się!

Już nie zauważył kiedy karetka przyjechała. Ktoś odciągnął ją od chłopaka, by sanitariusze mogli pracować.

SANITARIUSZ POV

\- Wstrząs hipowolemiczny. Cholera jedna kula musiała trafić w tętnice brzuszną!

\- Oddechy krótkie, szarpane, bradypnoe. Dam mu maske, powinno pomóc. Prawdopodobnie dwie dziury w lewym ramieniu. Nie jestem pewny, za dużo krwi. Może mieć uszkodzony obojczyk.

\- Ok. podłącz monitor pracy serca. Zabezpiecz ramie, ja się zajmę brzuchem i jedziemy.  
Cholera! Ten brzuch za bardzo krwawi, nie zrobimy nic z tym tutaj, zabieramy go!

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIIIIIIIIIIIIII…

\- Jasna cholera! Zatrzymał się! Bierz defibrylator, zaczynam uciskać!

\- Trzymaj! Sprawdzam oddech! Brak! Intubuje… ok, wszedłem.

\- Uwaga, ładuje 200! Czysto!

\- Nic…

\- Jeszcze raz! Ładuje 300, uwaga, czysto!

\- Nic…

\- Uciskam! … Ładuje jeszcze raz, 350! Uwaga, czysto!

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

\- Boże… mało brakowało. Dobra zabieramy go. Panowie pomóżcie nam przenieść go!

Policjanci, którzy zebrali się w pobliżu przybiegli i bardzo ostrożnie pomogli przenieść bezwładne ciało detektywa na nosze.

\- Detektywie, przyda nam się pomoc. Proszę cały czas uciskać worek ambu co 4s, właśnie tak. Poradzi sobie pan?

\- Oczywiście.

\- Świetnie, jedziemy!

Drzwi karetki zamknęły się i odjechali w asyście dwóch radiowozów…

* * *

Dzięki za przeczytanie! Zachęcam do komentowania, chętnie przeczytam co o tym myślicie :)


	3. Chapter 3

**CHICAGO PD – PART III**

* * *

VOIGHT POV

Przyglądam się jeszcze raz tablicy z opisem śledztwa. Coś nam cały czas ucieka. Może podejrzany, którego przywiezie Lindsay i Halstead wniesie coś nowego. Powinni już za niedługo być.

Radio, które miało nasłuch na radia całego zespołu i na linie alarmową zatrzeszczało.

\- 5021 George, uzbrojony podejrzany ucieka 29- tą na zachód, potrzebne wsparcie!

\- Ohoo no to się Jay dzisiaj nabiega. – zaśmiał się Ruzek.

\- Przyda mu się. Słyszałem jak Lindsay narzekała ostatnio na niego, że je za dużo Fast Food'ów.

\- Ha ha, Atwater, jakby cię Jay usłyszał, to wpadłbyś w poważne kłopoty – wtrącił się Alwin.

Radio zatrzeszczało po raz kolejny.

\- Hej partnerze! Wszystko w porządku? … Jay?

Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie. Poczuli ukłucie strachu, ale czekali jeszcze na odpowiedź Jay'a.

\- Erin… chyba mamy problem…

\- Kurwa Jay! - wrzasnął Ruzek.

Wszyscy poczuli to samo. Słyszeli, w głosie swojego kolegi ból. Każdy chwycił swoją kurtkę i natychmiast zbiegł po schodach.

\- Jay trzymaj się! Już prawie jestem!

Słyszeli jeszcze krzyki Erin. Widzieli jak Platt patrzy na radio z przerażeniem.

\- 5021 George ! Mój partner został postrzelony! Potrzebuje natychmiastowego wsparcia na 29-tą!

W tym momencie za wywiadem pobiegł każdy wolny funkcjonariusz. Po chwili w dół ulicy jechało z dziesięć radiowozów. Wszyscy spieszyli się by pomóc koledze i złapać drania, który mu zrobił krzywdę.

Przyjechali na scene równo z karetką. Voight szybko wybiegł z samochodu i pobiegł do swoich podwładnych. Gdy zobaczył Jay'a prawie nogi się pod nim ugięły. Myślał, że nie żyje. Wszędzie było tyle krwi…

Chwycił Erin, odsunął ją od partnera i mocno przytulił.

\- O mój Boże! Jay! – Ruzek miał dosłownie łzy w oczach. Zresztą tak jak każdy. Wywiad stał w pobliżu swojego upadłego kolegi, a miedzy czasie wszyscy funkcjonariusze szukali tego bydlaka, który to zrobił.

Wszyscy zdawali sobie z tego sprawę jak jest źle.

Voight i Olinsky spojrzeli na siebie i pokręcili głowami. Chyba już nie wierzyli, że Jay może dożyć jutra. Sytuacja była naprawdę beznadziejna.

Zaraz rozległ się głośny pisk monitora pracy serca. Ich oczom ukazała się płaska linia. Ratownicy zaczęli do siebie coś krzyczeć, a detektywi tempo patrzyli się na Jay'a.

Kiedy przez ciało Jay'a przeszedł prąd defibrylatora, każdy się wzdrygnął. Czekali na jakąkolwiek zmiane, ale nie było nic… Ich kolega odchodził na ich oczach.

Erin dosłownie wiła się z rozpaczy, a Hank próbował ją trzymać. Zaraz Alvin do niego dołączył i próbowali utrzymać Erin, żeby nie padła na ziemię.

Każde kolejne użycie defibrylatora przez ratowników i wyginające się ciało Jay'a sprawiało, że zespół co raz bardziej się załamywał. Adam trzymał Kim w ramionach, chociaż nie wiadomo, kto kogo bardziej pocieszał. Kevin po prostu stał i nic nie mówił, widać było, że powstrzymuje łzy.

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

\- Boże… mało brakowało. Dobra zabieramy go. Panowie pomóżcie nam przenieść go!

Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Bardzo ich zaskoczyła ta nagła zmiana sytuacji, ale nie zastanawiając się dłużej, rzucili się do pomocy ratownikom. Delikatnie chwycili Jay'a, Kevin i Hank za klatke piersiową, niżej Al i Adam, a Kim wzięła nogi. Erin trzymała jego głowę, w między czasie jeden z ratowników dalej wdmuchiwał powietrze do płuc ich kolegi, a drugi bardzo mocno uciskał dziurę na brzuchu. Położyli Jay'a na nosze i wnieśli go do karetki.

\- Hej! Dwa radiowozy mają eskortować tą karetkę do szpitala! Zrozumiano?! – Voight krzyczał na kilku funkcjonariuszy.

\- Tak jest! Panowie jedziemy!

\- Detektywie, przyda nam się pomoc – Adam zaraz podbiegł do sanitariusza. -Proszę cały czas uciskać worek ambu co 4s, właśnie tak. Poradzi sobie pan?

\- Oczywiście.

\- Świetnie, jedziemy!

Drzwi karetki zamknęły się i odjechali w asyście dwóch radiowozów...


	4. Chapter 4

**CHICAGO PD – PART IV**

ADAM POV

 _Pilnowałem swojej roboty, naciskając worek ambu, żeby Jay miał czym oddychać. Boże… nigdy nie myślałem, że będę w takiej sytuacji. Jay ty sukinsynie musisz to przeżyć, bo… bo co my bez ciebie zrobimy? Bez ciebie, zespół nigdy nie będzie taki sam…_

Adam patrzył na tą całą krew. Patrzył na nagą klatkę piersiową Jay'a z której ściągnięto kamizelkę i rozcięto ubranie. Patrzył jak ratownik rozpaczliwie próbował zatamować krwawiącą dziurę w brzuchu.

Nagle wszystkie maszyny, do których podłączony był Jay, zaczęły przeraźliwie piszczeć.

\- Cholera znowu nam ucieka! Jak daleko do tego szpitala?!

\- 2 min!

\- Nie mamy tyle!

\- Jay brachu… błagam cię trzymaj się! Słyszysz mnie?! Musisz żyć! Dla Erin, dla mnie, cholera dla całego zespołu! Musisz żyć! Nawet nie waż się poddawać!

\- NZK! Uciskam! … Dobra ładuje 200! Czysto! … (bez zmian) …

\- Jay do cholery jasnej!

\- Ładuje 300! Czysto! … Uciskam!

Adam nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Jego przyjaciel… przecież to Jay. On nie może umrzeć. On zawsze był najsilniejszy z nas wszystkich, to on zawsze pierwszy biegł za przestępcami, cholera przecież on przetrwał dwie tury w Afganistanie! Nie może umrzeć… nie… to jeszcze nie jego czas!

Ruzek już nawet nie próbował powstrzymywać łez, które lały się po jego twarzy. Patrzył jak sanitariusz brutalnie uciska klatkę piersiową Jay'a. Gdyby nie te wszystkie piszczące maszyny, z pewnością usłyszał by pękające żebra.

\- Jesteśmy! – krzyknął ratownik z szoferki.

Jak na zawołanie otworzyły się tylne drzwi karetki, a lekarze i pielęgniarki szybko wyciągnęły nosze na zewnątrz. Jeden ratownik stał na noszach i dalej uciskał klatkę piersiową, a drugi recytował lekarzom listę obrażeń. Jakaś pielęgniarka przejęła od niego worek ambu, a on biegł teraz za tym tłumem w głąb szpitala.

\- Przepraszam, bardzo proszę zostać tutaj. Lekarze robią wszystko co mogą, jak tylko będzie coś wiadomo, ktoś pana poinformuje.

Adam tylko skinął głową. Nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Mimo, że nie wszedł do środka, to wszystko widział… jak lekarze po raz kolejny tego dnia muszą go reanimować, jak po raz kolejny przez ciało Jay'a przechodzi prąd, jak na monitorze widać płaską linie…

\- Jay?!

* * *

Ok, to było krótkie, przepraszam, ale już pisze następny rozdział. :)


	5. Chapter 5

CHICAGO PD – PART V

MAGGIE POV

\- Ludzie słuchać! Wiozą ofiarę postrzału, policjant! Stan krytyczny! Doktor Choi!

\- Mam to!

Karetka właśnie przyjechała. Doktor Choi i kilka pielęgniarek pobiegły do drzwi. Dołączył do nich jeszcze doktor Rhodes. Otworzyli drzwi karetki. Nawet dla tak doświadczonych lekarzy był to szok. Na podłodze było pełno krwi, ratownik uciskał klatkę piersiową, a oni wyciągali nosze.

\- O mój Boże… przecież to Jay! – krzyknął dr Rhodes – brat Will'a!

Wszyscy na dosłownie chwile popatrzyli na siebie ze strachem w oczach, ale zaraz opanowali się i zajęli się swoim pacjentem.

\- Mężczyzna, 33 lata, prawdopodobnie 3 dziure po kulach, nie mogliśmy się dopatrzeć. Jedna dziura w brzuchu, duże prawdopodobieństwo uszkodzenia tętnicy biodrowej. Co najmniej jedna dziura w ramieniu, możliwe, że uszkodziła obojczyk. Zaintubowany. Zatrzymanie akcji serca na scenie i kolejny raz  
2 minuty temu. Dożylnie dwa razy 50 ml adrenaliny. Stracił co najmniej 1,5 może nawet 2 litry krwi.

\- Przepraszam, bardzo proszę zostać tutaj. Lekarze robią wszystko co mogą, jak tylko będzie coś wiadomo, ktoś pana poinformuje.

Maggie widziała jak pielęgniarka zatrzymuje Adama. Chłopak wyglądał strasznie. Z pewnością był w szoku. Zerknęła jeszcze raz na Jay'a, który właśnie wjeżdżał do Bagdadu i już chciała się zająć Adamem, kiedy usłyszała krzyk.

\- Jay?!

W ich kierunku biegł Will.

* * *

WILL POV

Szedłem właśnie do pacjenta, kiedy usłyszałem jakieś duże zamieszanie w pobliżu wejścia.

Zapewne jakiś krytyczny pacjent, pomyślał Will, dokończył czytać dokument i spojrzał w kierunku hałasu. Ratownik uciskał klatkę pacjenta, a cały tabun pielęgniarek biegł z Ethan'em i Connor'em. Już miał się odwracać kiedy na końcu tej kolumny ludzi zobaczył Adama całego umazanego we krwi. Kiedy nosze miały już wjeżdżać do Bagdadu zdążył zobaczyć twarz… twarz swojego brata. Nagle cały świat mu się zatrzymał. Upuścił dokumenty z rąk.

\- Jay?!

Natychmiast pobiegł w jego kierunku. Już prawie wpadł do pomieszczenia, w którym był jego braciszek, kiedy jakieś ręce go zatrzymały. Spojrzał i zobaczył Maggie trzymającą go mocno.

\- Will daj im pracować, wiesz, że nie możesz się angażować.

\- Puść mnie! Musze mu pomóc!

\- Will nie!

Will patrzył rozpaczliwie, jak jego brat umiera, a on nie może nic zrobić. Widział rurkę, która znikała w gardle Jay'a, widział jak Rhodes zbliża łyżki do jego ciała i jak wstrząsa nim dreszcz, widział tą całą krew, aż w końcu skupił wzrok na odznace policyjnej Jay'a umazanej czerwoną mazią, która wciąż była przypięta do jego spodni.

\- Jest! Mamy rytm! Dobra szybko, robimy rentgen, później USG brzucha i jedziemy na blok!

Wszyscy odsunęli się, by zrobić zdjęcie rentgenowskie, następnie dr Choi wziął aparat i zrobił USG brzucha.

\- Dobra, mam kule, jest zaraz za jelitami. Zrobiła duży bałagan. Nie jest w stanie potwierdzić czy uderzyła tętnice, ale przy takiej ilości krwi to raczej nieuniknione.

\- Na pewno mamy trzy kule, cholera jasna, żadna nie wyszła. Roztrzaskany obojczyk, kula musiała się od niego odbić i poleciała w płuco.

\- Dobra, zabieramy go na blok, już!

Will, Maggie i Adam zeszli im z drogi i patrzyli jak Jay jedzie na operacje, po swoją ostatnią deskę ratunku.

* * *

VOIGHT POV

W tym samym czasie do szpitala wpadła reszta zespołu. Zdążyli zobaczyć jak Jay jedzie na noszach z całym tabunem ludzi w fartuchach wokół niego.

Voight podbiegł do Maggie.

\- Co z nim?

\- Z tego co słyszałam, to już drugi raz dzisiaj zatrzymał się, ale wrócił. Ma 3 dziury po kulach. Chyba jeden pocisk złamał obojczyk i wszedł w płuco. Nie wiem dokładnie. Teraz pojechali na operacje, jak tylko będzie coś wiadomo, od razu was ktoś powiadomi, a teraz chodźcie wszyscy, trzeba was umyć.

Hank nie od razu zrozumiał o co jej chodzi, ale spojrzał na swoje ręce, potem na cały zespół. Każdy miał brudne ręce od krwi, bo podnosili Jay'a na nosze.

Drużyna podążyła za pielęgniarką. Erin miała szczególny problem z umyciem się. Ręce jej się trzęsły, cały czas szlochała, na szczęście Maggie pomogła jej z tym, następnie zaprowadziła wszystkich do poczekalni.

Do pomieszczenia przychodzili co raz to nowi ludzie. Było sporo policjantów, przyjechała także remiza 51. Hank wstał, żeby przywitać się z dowódcą i porucznikami.

\- Witaj Voight, słyszeliśmy co się stało. Bardzo nam przykro. Jak się ma Jay?

\- Nie wiemy. Dostał 3 kule. Dwie w ramie, jedną w brzuch. Dwa razy już się zatrzymał, zanim w ogóle trafił na salę operacyjną, podobno stracił ze 2 litry krwi. Nie wiem… jest naprawdę źle…

\- Jesteśmy tu z wami. Jeżeli będziecie czegokolwiek potrzebować dajcie tylko znać.

\- Dziękuje.

\- Voight! – do sali wpadł Antonio. – Przyszedłem najszybciej jak się dało! Co się do cholery stało?! Co z nim?

\- Antonio… jest źle.

Voight opowiedział mu wszystko tak jak strażakom. Gdy Dawson dowiedział się już tego co chciał, nic nie powiedział, tylko skinął głową i poszedł do Erin, usiadł z nią, a ta się do niego przytuliła. Nic nie mówili. Słowa nie były potrzebne. Wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli jakie są szanse na przeżycie ich przyjaciela, ale nikt nie chciał tego powiedzieć na głos.

Czekali godzinę, później kolejną i kolejną…

Chodź wszyscy wiedzieli, że tak musi być, to już ciężko było wysiedzieć na miejscu. Każdy chciałby już wiedzieć co się dzieje z Jay'em.

Z jednej strony dobrze, że nikt nie przychodził za szybko, bo to by mogło oznaczać tylko jedno… a tak? Wciąż jest nadzieja. To musi oznaczać, że Jay ciągle walczy.

Erin spała cały czas w objęciach Antonio, Kim w Adama. Al siedział na parapecie i patrzył w okno. Voight siedział, rozmawiał z ludźmi i obserwował swój zespół.

 _Każdy z nich wygląda teraz jak wrak człowieka, cień samego siebie. Wiedziałem, że Jay wiele znaczy dla tego zespołu, dla mnie, ale nigdy nie myślałem, że aż tyle. Boże… on musi przeżyć. Bez niego nie będzie wywiadu, bez niego… co się stanie z Erin? Staciła już Nadie, każdy wie jak się po tym załamała, ale Jay ją z tego wyciągnął, a teraz? To może się skończyć tragicznie… dla nas wszystkich. Ten chłopak musi żyć._

Minęły już w sumie 4 godziny odkąd Jay pojechał na operacje. Drzwi właśnie się otworzyły i stanęli w nich dr Choi i dr Rhodes. Każdy teraz stał i z niecierpliwością wpatrywał się w lekarzy…


	6. Chapter 6

**CHICAGO PD – PART VI**

VOIGHT POV

Patrzyłem na lekarzy i obejmowałem ramieniem Erin. Czekałem niecierpliwie co nam powiedzą, ale już po ich minach wiedziałem, że nie jest dobrze…

\- Detektyw Halstead przeżył operacje, ale dalej jest w stanie krytycznym. Udało nam się naprawić tętnice biodrową, która spowodowała masywny krwotok oraz jelito cienkie. Jedna z kul, która uderzyła w ramię, tak jak podejrzewaliśmy, odbiła się od obojczyka, łamiąc go i poszła w płuco, co spowodowało odmę i parę innych pomniejszych komplikacji. Ostatni, trzeci pocisk, nie zrobił wielkiej szkody, bo uderzył w mięsień. Obojczyk musi być naprawiony operacyjnie, ale to jest sprawa drugorzędna, kiedy detektyw będzie wystarczająco silny. Niestety teraz jest na OIOM-ie, podłączony do respiratora, z powodu uszkodzonych płuc. Dodatkowo nie wiemy jeszcze, w jakim stopniu wpłynęła na jego mózg tak duża utrata krwi. Dowiemy się, jeśli detektyw się obudzi.

\- Jeśli? – wtrącił roztrzęsiony Ruzek.

\- Tak… przepraszam, ale tak. Detektyw Halstead wiele przeszedł przez ostatnie godziny. To naprawdę cud, że żyje, ale to jeszcze nie koniec, bo jak mówiłem jego stan jest dalej krytyczny i najbliższe 24 godziny będą decydujące.

Gdyby Hank nie podtrzymywał Erin, dziewczyna z pewnością by upadła.

\- Czy możemy go zobaczyć? – spytał Voight.

\- Tak, ale na krótko i bardzo proszę o jak najmniejszą ilość osób. Pokój 211.

\- Dziękujemy.

Voight zaprowadził Erin do Jay'a. Za nim szedł cały wywiad i Will.

Gdy weszli do jego pokoju, to był dla wszystkich prawdziwy szok. Wiedzieli co mogą tu zobaczyć, ale to ich przerosło.

Pierwsza rzecz, na którą Hank zwrócił uwagę to rurka, która znikała w gardle Jay'a.

\- Mój Boże... Jay. – Erin pogłaskała chłopaka po policzku, uważając na rurkę intubacyjną, następnie pochyliła się i pocałowała go delikatnie w czoło. Hank przysunął jej krzesło, co przyjęła z wdzięcznością i usiadła na nim.

\- Jay czemu to ty zawsze musisz się wpakować w takie gówno?! – krzyknął ze złością Will, na co Alvin położył mu dłoń na ramię.

Jay miał grube bandaże obejmujące jego brzuch i ramię. Był strasznie blady. Przez kroplówkę miał podawane płyny i oczywiście krew.

Siedzieli tam dłuższą chwilę, kiedy odezwał się Voight.

\- Chodźcie. Musimy złapać tego skurwysyna, a tutaj wiele nie zdziałamy. Adam twoim zadaniem na tą chwile jest skontaktowanie się z Myszą. Wszyscy inni jadą do okręgu i szukają typa.

\- Szefie… ten skurwiel nie ma prawa przeżyć. Wiem, że Jay by się z nami nie zgodził, ale tak trzeba.

\- Wiem Ruzek. Obiecuję wam to. Ten człowiek nigdy nie trafi za kratki.

Will popatrzył na zespół z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem, ale też ogromną wdzięcznością i ulgą. Nawet się ucieszył. Wiedział, że ten facet nie ma szans z wywiadem. Za to Erin nawet nie zwracała na nich większej uwagi. Dziewczyna nie odrywała wzroku od twarzy Jay'a.

\- Voight, ja też chcę w tym uczestniczyć – odezwał się Antonio.

\- Oczywiście. Dogadaj się ze swoim biurem i czekam na ciebie w okręgu. Pożegnajcie się wszyscy i za 5 minut widzę was w autach.

Każdy po kolei podchodził do boku Jay'a. Pierwszy był Ruzek.

\- Jay to nie jest pożegnanie. Za niedługo złapiemy tego skurwiela i wrócimy tu do ciebie. Tylko trzymaj się. – Zacisnął zęby ze złości. Kim przytuliła go i odezwała się do Jay'a.- Za niedługo wrócimy Halstead, dobrze byłoby wtedy zobaczyć twoje oczy.

Gdy Adam i Kim odsunęli się, do detektywa podszedł Olinsky, który ścisnął rękę Jay'a i zaraz wyszedł z pokoju. Później Atwater schylił się, szepnął kilka słów i podobnie jak Alvin wyszedł z pokoju, za nim dwaj młodzi kochankowie.

Antonio ciężko uklęknął na jedno kolano obok łóżka detektywa i ścisnął mu rękę.

\- Jay słyszałeś ich wszystkich. Oni w ciebie wierzą. Potrzebują cię. Tak jak ja. Musisz walczyć. Pamiętaj, jesteś silniejszy niż to. Tak jak powiedzieli, za niedługo tu wrócimy i chcemy zobaczyć twoje oczy i ten twój wkurzający uśmieszek. Kocham cię brachu, trzymaj się…

Antonio wytarł ręką pojedynczą łzę, która próbowała gdzieś ukradkiem spłynąć, na co nie dostała szansy. Odwrócił się i wyszedł.

Teraz sam Voight stanął na końcu łóżka. Czuł potrzebę, żeby powiedzieć coś swojemu detektywowi, ale aż go ścisnęło w gardle z tego żalu…

\- Trzymaj się dzieciaku. Za niedługo się zobaczymy, tylko załatwimy coś za ciebie.

Podszedł do Erin, ścisnął ją za ramię i szepnął tylko, by informowała ich o każdej zmianie. Po tych słowach wyszedł, a w sali została tylko zrozpaczona dziewczyna, załamany brat i nieprzytomny detektyw. W całej tej ciszy słychać było tylko pikanie monitora, syk wentylatora i cichy szloch…

* * *

Bardzo przepraszam, że trwało to tak długo, ale wiecie jak jest na koniec roku szkolnego, poza tym ciężko mi było się za to od nowa zabrać, ale mam nadzieję, że teraz pójdzie szybko i wkrótce skończę tą historię :)


	7. Chapter 7

**CHICAGO PD – PART VII**

ERIN POV

Erin nie puszczała ręki Jay'a. Miała wrażenie, że gdyby to zrobiła życie dosłownie by z niego uleciało. Siedziała tu już z Will'em 5 godzin. Nie rozmawiali dużo ze sobą, czasem tylko ktoś się odezwał do Jay'a, przypominając jakąś śmieszną historię. Co jakiś czas przychodziła też pielęgniarka, wymieniając płyny i spisując dane z monitorów.

\- Erin idę po kawę. Też chcesz?

\- Tak, brzmi nieźle… dzięki.

\- Jasne.

Po tych słowach Will wyszedł zostawiając Erin samą.

\- W końcu sami, co Jay? Nie jest wygodnie rozmawiać tak z tobą, gdy ktoś jest obok. Zresztą monologi też mnie za bardzo nie kręcą, dlatego czekam, aż się obudzisz – Erin pozwoliła sobie nawet na mały uśmiech. – Jay przepraszam cię. To wszystko moja wina. Powinnam pobiec za tobą, powinnam zawsze cię osłaniać. Zawiodłam… tak bardzo cię za to przepraszam, ale musisz się obudzić, żeby dać mi się zrewanżować, żebym mogła ci to wszystko wynagrodzić. Jay, skarbie musisz się obudzić. Musisz żyć, dla mnie… dla nas…

Erin wzięła delikatnie rękę Jay'a i przycisnęła do swojego brzucha.

\- Jay wiesz co to znaczy. Będziemy mieli dziecko… dowiedziałam się dosłownie tydzień temu. Niedawno minął miesiąc, jeszcze tylko osiem. Do tego czasu musisz być już na nogach, by wziąć je na ręce i przeciąć pępowinę. Jay tak bardzo cię kocham i…

Nagle wszystkie maszyny zaczęły piszczeć…

* * *

VOIGHT POV

\- Stój! CPD zatrzymaj się! – krzyczała obok niego Kim.

Biegli przez pusty magazyn za gościem, który postrzelił Jay'a. Mężczyzna nie dawał za wygraną i wciąż łudził się, że zdoła uciec, jednak w pewnym momencie jedna z kul, w końcu go dosięgła i padł na ziemię z dziurą w udzie. Natychmiast doskoczył do niego Ruzek i odepchnął pistolet faceta, a swój własny schował do kabury. Voight już myślał, że Adam cofnie się, ale ten skoczył na podejrzanego i zaczął okładać go pięściami po twarzy.

\- Hej, hej, RUZEK! Odsuń się! Teraz!

Kevin trzymał młodego policjanta, a Antonio, Alvin i Hank otoczyli mężczyznę.

\- Popełniłeś dzisiaj jeden wielki błąd. Zadarłeś z chicagowską policją. Zadarłeś z moim wydziałem. Postrzeliłeś mojego detektywa! – I w końcu Voight uderzył gościa w twarz.

\- Tak! Zrobiłem to i nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak niezmiernie się z tego cieszę! Skoro tak się złościcie to zapewne wasz koleżka nie żyje? Nie martwcie się tym, na jego miejsce czeka wielu. Co to dla was za różnica jeden w tą czy tamtą…

Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, bo tym razem pięść Antoniego spotkała się z jego szczęką. Nie czekając, aż zacznie znowu gadać Voight położył buta na ranie postrzałowej tego faceta.

\- Na twoje szczęście, mój policjant przeżył, inaczej czekałoby cię coś o wiele gorszego niż śmierć.

\- Ah tak? No cóż, nie wszystko się w życiu udaje. No to już.. skuj mnie i zaprowadź do szpitala, bo…

\- O nie. To raczej nie jest możliwe, bo widzisz, ten policjant, jest dla nas bardzo ważny. Radze ci się przeżegnać, czy co tam chcesz, bo to już twoje ostatnie minuty na tym świecie.

\- Że co?! Nie możesz tak! To jest morderstwo! Masz obowiązek mnie skuć i zabrać do szpitala! Co ty wyprawiasz?!

Voight przeładował broń i wypalił dwie kule prosto w pierś mężczyzny.

\- Al zajmiesz się tym? Musi to wyglądać na normalny postrzał podczas pościgu. Kim ty zgłoś to do centrali.

\- Jasne, daj mi chwilę.

W między czasie Hank wyciągnął komórkę i zobaczył nieodebrane połączenia od Erin z ostatnich dziesięciu minut. Natychmiast do niej odzwonił.

\- Erin?! Co się dzieje?

\- Hank… reanimują go. Znowu, już nawet nie wiem jak długo to trwa…

Zaczęła płakać mu do telefonu. Voight poczuł jak cała krew odpływa mu z twarzy.

\- Erin już do ciebie jedziemy, będziemy za 10 minut!

Zespół patrzył na niego z przerażeniem.

\- To Jay… znowu się zatrzymał. Reanimują go…

Jak na zawołanie wszyscy pobiegli do samochodów, łącznie z Al'em, który już skończył swoją robotę. Jechali na sygnałach przez pół miasta. Do szpitala dotarli w rekordowym czasie i pobiegli na OIOM, gdzie znajdował się ich przyjaciel. Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg oddziału, ujrzeli pośrodku korytarza Erin i Will'a, którzy stali, przytulali się i płakali… Właściwie to krzyk rozpaczy Erin słychać teraz chyba w całym szpitalu. Hank pobiegł jeszcze szybciej do swojej córki i chwycił ją w ramiona. Ona zaczęła płakać mu w ramie.

\- On odszedł Hank. On nie żyje! Zostawił mnie! Zostawił nas!

Hank ścisnął mocniej Erin, ale dalej niedowierzał w to, co ona właśnie powiedziała. Szukał potwierdzenia w oczach Will'a… i znalazł. Doktor stał i patrzył się tępo, załzawionymi oczami w drzwi pokoju Jay'a. Dostrzegł to Antonio, który zaraz go przytulił, a wtedy Will wybuchnął głośnym płaczem. Reszta zespołu też się nie kryła ze łzami. Nawet Hank. Alvin usiadł na krześle i schował twarz w dłonie, Kim, Adam i Kevin stali przytuleni. To koniec… jego już nie ma.

Detektyw Jay Halstead nie żyje…

* * *

Cześć wszystkim! Mam propozycje dla wyjątkowych osób, które posiadły tajemną wiedzę i doskonale znają zarówno język angielski jak i polski, ponieważ potrzebuje fanfictionowego przyjaciela, który zechciałby tłumaczyć niektóre moje historie. Gdyby taki mały wariat znalazł się wśród was, to bardzo proszę o kontakt! :)


End file.
